


Happy Birthday, Bambi.

by WooyooNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Birthday Shikamaru!, M/M, oh here we go again with the bullshitporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooyooNara/pseuds/WooyooNara
Summary: It's September the 22nd. It's the birthday of one Nara Shikamaru.And...  well, ...this is one way to celebrate.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Happy Birthday, Bambi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatOnTheSide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CatOnTheSide).



> I am dedicating this to a dear friend.  
> Thank you for existing. You're a blessing, and I'm glad you reached out to me c: 
> 
> –––

The quiet, empty archive. 

Shikamaru is roughly slammed up against one of the tall shelves with various scrolls and items stored on them. A couple of odd pieces of weaponry, a few thick codexes and whatever other dusty notes.

A strong, calloused hand holds him by his throat while the other hand is tugging open his pants and sliding into the front of his underwear. A hot breath and wet tongue invade his own mouth and draws out a needy whimper out of the Nara heir.

His own hands grip tightly onto the dark blue ninja shirt of the other man, to hold himself off the floor as his legs starts to feel a bit weak and jelly-like. No matter how many times they’ve done this, he still melt under Asuma’s touch. There’s no way around it. And as soon as he’s begun to work you up, there’s no stopping it. You don’t want to stop it. All you want is more, more, more.

Sarutobi Asuma, is a drug all on his own. And he is the most addictive one out there. Once you’ve had a taste, you’re hooked. Forever and always.

“– _me_...” He pant out, almost out of breath already. His hips rolls forward, against Asuma’s hand that’s playing so well with Shikamaru’s personal bits.

“Hm?” the older one hums, trailing kisses across his face to his jawbone and ear. 

“Say it again..”

“F-fuck me...”

“Again...”

“Asuma.. _please_...” he begs, getting more and more impatient with his old teacher’s teasings, who only seems to find it endearing and pushes it further by sliding his hand in Shikamaru’s pants to his behind and circles a digit against his entrance.

“One more time, baby...”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake–” Shikamaru grits his teeth slightly in a frown as his blush deepens. He moves his arms up, gripping onto Asuma’s head and pulls him in closer, brushing their lips together before biting the older man’s lower one.

“ _Ow_!... Shika.. It’ll bruise.. how will I explain this...?” He grumbles, furrowing his eyebrows but not stopping his fingers from slipping into Shikamaru dry, stretching him with a less love than previous times.

“ _Ah_!.. _ahh_..! _fuhh_... I don’t kn-know... come up with another lie..” He gasps as his clothes are torn off him and he’s turned around to face the shelf instead. He automatically holds onto it, having an idea of what’s to come already so he spread his legs a bit and arches his back.

However, instead of the thickness of Asuma’s cock being pushed into him, a harsh slap across his cheeks hit him and... _that’s_ _new_. In surprise and pain, Shikamaru yelp loudly, making his voice echo in the empty halls of the archive.

It stings awfully and causing him to tremble a bit. He wiggles slightly, as if will shake off the uncomfortable feeling in his skin but as he does, he’s only punished with another harsh slap.

“AHH!! Asu...! That...”

“Hurts?”

Shikamaru’s eyelids are half-shut and he nods slowly, tightening his grip on the shelf before him.

Oh, it _hurts_...

...but he’s **rock hard**. 

And the tingle is about to drive him insane.

He’s given another hit, and another. His moans bounce back and forth between the walls. Thank Kami, no one is hardly ever down here...

“I’m sorry... want me to stop?” Asuma whisper into his ear, kissing behind it and down his neck to his collarbone.

His question is replied with a shy head shake. 

_No, god damn it. Don’t._

Asuma smiles to himself once he’s gotten his answer and runs two fingers up and down he crack of Shikamaru’s ass before hitting him hard once again, causing another loud moan, almost a scream.

After a few more slaps, Asuma decides that’s enough for Shikamaru, before the younger one collapses onto the floor like a mess. He’s already dripping and even though it would be more than enough to satisfy Asuma’s sexual need for the time being, he wanted to give Shikamaru more.

He threw an eye between the shelves, just making sure he can’t see any other movement from other’s before the Jōnin kneels down behind his lover and spread his vibrantly red cheeks to reveal the twitching hole.

“Catch your breath, Bambi... try to calm down from the rush.” He offers with a warm, gentle tone before taking a taste of him with his tongue.

“Hhahhh!... mmh... h-how... am I supposed to do that.. when you... _hahh_..”

“Just breathe and relax~” He basically sings to him. 

Easy for him to say... He’s not he one completely in the nude, in a place where anyone could walk in at any moment. Even if there were plenty of space to hide, it would still be quite stressful. And awfully awkward to explain if they were caught.

Sarutobi’s tongue and lips works slowly and lovingly on him, and Shikamaru can feel his entire body heat up even further. His pulse is violently pulsing and he can hear it like a drum in his ears. He lets out soft huffs and whimpers, whispering Asuma’s name.

Then comes a finger, very soon followed by a second one that’s working him open and stretching. A third digit is added shortly and Asuma tries to push them in as far as he can, finding the sweet spot and rubbing around it as he kisses Shikamaru’s hip bone and sucks the skin in between his teeth just slightly and long enough to bruise him.

Pre-cum leak out of the head of Shikamaru’s twitching cock and drips down onto the floor. Would the floor be clean, then Asuma might’ve dragged his finger through the tiny puddle and lapped it up, however... the floor was nowhere near clean.

Maybe if he just...

The Jōnin sits himself down on the ground next to Shikamaru, back resting against the shelf and he smiles up to Shikamaru, who’s glancing down at him with confusion.

“What are you..?”

“Come here.. stand over me..” He explains, reaching out to move Shikamaru’s legs to be on each side of him so that the Nara’s member was in front of him, ready to be devoured.

Shikamaru bites his bottom lip, looking down as his old teacher take him into his mouth and makes a pleased hum. The younger gasps, letting one hand go off the shelf to instead dig his fingers into Asuma’s dark hair.

He rolls his eyes back into his head, moaning along with Asuma who keeps sucking him just as slow as he rimmed him just a moment ago.

“Oohhh, fuck... Asuma, holy shit...”

There’s a light pop, and Asuma licks his lips. 

“You taste so sweet, Shika... I could do this all day..”

“uhhhn... y-yeah, w-well I’m about to burst... and... and I want you... in me..”

“Well.. Why don’t you just take a seat, then..?” The older male grins up at him, undoing his own pants, _finally_ , and letting his own cock out of the tight cage that is the fabric.

Shikamaru drops down on his knees as well, straddling Asuma and kisses him hungrily while reaching behind himself and guiding the throbbing dick to his hole. He wants to just slam his ass down, but Asuma knows him too well and stops his fast movements.

“Easy... remember last time..”

“Fine, fine... slow...”

“Good boy.. I don’t want you hurting...” He smiles, kissing his forehead and helping him guide Shikamaru down onto him.

They stay still for a moment, letting Shikamaru adjust to the size and while doing so, sharing a fair amount of kisses, a few loving words and encouragements from Asuma and some soft pleadings from Shikamaru. 

It’s hard not to thrust up into the shadow user but he manages to hold himself back. At least until Shikamaru starts moving his hips, lifting up and sinking back down. They work up together to a steady rhythm and their moans and groans starts to fill the area again.

Asuma go between diggin his fingertips into he skin of Shikamaru’s hips and letting his hands caress his asscheeks, squeezing tightly, before spreading them more, squeezing again and running his nails teasingly over the skin while Shikamaru plays with the older man’s hair. Tugging and pulling but not hard.

He kisses him and kisses his beard, burying his lips and nose in it and letting it scratch his neck once he tilts his head back and Asuma mouths as his throat.

Eventually, Asuma stands up and lifts Shikamaru along with him, holding him by his legs and tosses him up onto him more to get a better grip. It causes Asuma’s dick to slip out of Shikamaru and the boy whines immediately at the loss. Sarutobi only chuckles at him, calling him impatient and greedy, which Shikamaru won’t argue with. He is both those things around Asuma. Always.

“ _Cock, cock, cock_...” He begs, biting and sucking on Asuma’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes, yes...” He almost snorts at how... _cute_ the vulgar language sounds coming from Shikamaru.

He pushes the chūnin up against the shelf again, making a few things rattle around but not caring if they fall. Not now. He really couldn’t care less about that now, even if it was something ancient.

Shikamaru lets go of Asuma, to stretch his arms up and help hold himself up by gripping the shelves again. Asuma holds Shika’s legs up with his arms, locking his elbows with the boy’s knees and with this standing position, Sarutobi’s pants slids down to his ankles. 

“Cock, cock.. please... _Daddy_ , _please_ –”

With that, he finally give Shikamaru what he’s begging for.

A more forceful thrust.

Burying his cock deep.

Making Shikamaru’s own bounce on his lower abs.

The both were getting so awfully close, and as Asuma speed up the pace and force, Shikamaru moans louder and louder, panting his name, cursing and almost begins crying, having some tears roll down his cheeks.

The door to the archive swings open and two loudmouths walk in, complaining about always getting these crappy jobs these days.

Asuma cover Shikamaru’s mouth with his hand and freezes their movements as well as he can. Shikamaru stares at him, his body twitching every now and then; begging for the pleasure to continue.

“I’m telling you, Izumo,” Kotetsu says, “If we just show the Hokage how great we are... We will be out there with the big guns again.”

“How do we do that, though? And frankly, I think we have. Remember that fight with those two Akatsuki guys? We did great!”

“We helped... Asuma-senpai and _his_ _student_... his _student_ is about to surpass us!”

“Well, Shikamaru-kun is pretty great, Ko.”

Asuma glances down to Shikamaru’s flushed face and smirks a little, nodding and winking.

He’s only given a frown, but the slow roll of Asuma’s hips, changes it in less than a second. There’s a tiny whimper, muffled by Sarutobi’s hand.

“I know. I’m just saying...”

Asuma continues to thrust into Shika, but taking it very slow and controlled. He needs to keep Shikamaru quiet enough, and not to rock the shelf to cause anything to fall or make a sound. However, it’s difficult when his boy feels this good and tightens around him.

Can those two just leave...?

“So, what are we even looking for?”

“A bunch of scrolls about some massive sealing technique apparently... Why don’t we split up?”

They seem to keep their searching for the scrolls over on the other end of the room, so that was a good sign. But since it echoes so easily, Asuma still has to hold a hand on Shikamaru’s lips. It is making it difficult to hold him up, though... But if they move too much, they might knock something down.

So, he removes his hand from Shikamaru and gestures with a finger to his own lips for him to keep very quiet. Shika shakes his head but his body is aching for more pleasure and release.

Shikamaru’s prostate is perfectly stimulated and a few low gaps and whimpers does escape as he gets closer. Asuma seems to be right behind him on that part since he’s grunting as quietly as he can. He even lower his upper body down to kiss him and breathe heavily with him.

He can’t stop. He sees Izumo get closer and closer to where they are but he just cannot stop himself. Shikamaru looks as if he’s about to scream by biting so hard on his own lip, causing blood.

He looks at Asuma and lets out a bit louder gasp-moan-mix. He whisper to Asuma,

“I can’t.. i can’t hold... i can’t... I’m gonna..”

“sshhh...”

“Hnnm.. ahh... as– ahhah...”

With a stutter of gasping and mewling, Shikamaru spills over his stomach and grips tightly onto Asuma’s shirt.

“Did you hear that?”

Fuck.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear that? It sounded like... I dunno, some cat?”

“ _A_ _cat_? Nah, I didn’t hear anything... Unless...”

“Unless what? Why are you making that face?!”

“Unless... it’s the ghoul that people has seen down here...”

“...you shut your mouth–”

Asuma groans as he fill Shikamaru, and as the warmth hits the inside of him, Shika whimper again, letting go of the shelf to wrap his arms around Asuma’s neck.

As he does, he can put his own hands together, very shakily, but it’ll work, and creates a huge shadowy figure in the dim light.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?”

“Oh my go– I THOUGHT YOU WERE MESSING AROUND?!”

“I WAS!! LET’S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE–”

The door slams shut, and Asuma collapses with Shikamaru onto the floor. breathing heavily.

“...good thinking, ... _kitten_.”

“oh, shut up..”

Asuma laughs and pulls Shikamaru close to him, kissing his temple and cheek.

“Happy birthday.”

“I want a second gift when we get home..”

“Oh? I guess you can have that.. it’s your special day, after all.”


End file.
